elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmarked Locations (Skyrim)
Unmarked Locations are places that cannot be found on the map. There are many places on the world map that are unmarked but contain treasure chests, items or interesting characteristics that can be easily missed by the wandering adventurer. This is a list of these locations for each of the Holds. Eastmarch (Windhelm) * Eldergleam Sanctuary Treasure Crate - Northwest of the Atronach Stone and set above the entrance to the Eldergleam Sanctuary lies a crate with four leveled soul gems, a dagger, plus an Enchanting skill book, A Tragedy in Black. * Eastmarch Necromancer Altar - Northwest of Bonestrewn Crest are two necromancers, a treasure chest, a leveled soul gem and the skeletal remains of a novice conjurer. ]] * Hunter Jacuzzi Camp - West of the Eldergleam Sanctuary is a small hunter camp with three scantily-clothed hunters and a Smithing skill book. ]] * Lucky Lorenz's Shack - A destroyed house next to Abandoned Prison, with a Light Armor skill book and a treasure map. * Stormcloak Shipment Camp - North and down the road from Shor's Watchtower. Only present if the Dragonborn sided with the Empire during the Civil War quests. See Compelling Tribute (Imperials). * Eastmarch Shrine of Akatosh - Northeast of Mistwatch, at the top of a small rocky hill, is a shrine of Akatosh protected by several skeletons. An Alteration skill book Breathing Water and a leveled weapon lie on the altar. * Sulfur Ruins - Just north of Mistwatch in the middle of a sulfurous lake, these old ruins are protected by three skeletons that will rise when approached. * Kagrenzel Hunter Camp - Halfway between Ansilvund and Kagrenzel to the south of the path is a small hunter camp with two hunters and an Archery skill book Father of the Niben. * Talos-by-the-Lake - This Shrine of Talos is located northwest of Mixwater Mill. Next to a chest is an altar with leveled weapons and the Heavy Armor skill book 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year. * Hunter's Camp - North of Narzulbur is a small camp with two hunters, a Tanning Rack and the Light Armor skill book Ice and Chitin. A flag raised on a pole is perched on a rocky ridge above the camp. * Golden Outcrop - Further up from the Hunter's Camp above is a rocky outcropping home to several level-dependent creatures. Next to the cave are two Gold Ore veins. * Fisherman's Camp - Located north-west of Wreck of the Winter War, this is a small abandoned camp where two fishermen, Skeggr and Advard, came to a tragic end. Falkreath Hold (Falkreath) * Abandoned Hut - An Abandoned Hut * Ambushed Khajiit Caravan - East of Helgen with four Bandits still lurking at the scene. The skill book The Buying Game (Speech) is on one of the carts. * Bandit Bridge: Pinewatch - South-West along the main road of Pinewatch is a couple of Bandits holding up at a wooden bridge awaiting to ambush any who wander near. * Bandit Camp: Helgen Cliffs - On the main road West of Helgen, lays a small campfire with a few bedrolls and houses some stolen Chests. * Bandit Camp: Ilinalta Foothills - Directly South of the Guardian Stones near the road. There is a Tanning Rack here and the One-Handed skill book Night Falls on Sentinel. One of the Bandits carries a Treasure Map. To the South of the camp are several Corundum Ore veins. * Bandit Camp: Pinewatch Heights - Bandits have taken over a camp just by a waterfall North-East of Peak's Shade Tower. * Bandit Camp: Skybound Overhang - Along the snowy foothills towards Riverwood is a switchback where some Bandits have hidden in a camp waiting to ambush any lost Travellers. * Bear Hunter's Camp - A small deserted Hunter Camp just north of Halldir's Cairn, with a Hunter's Journal, a Knapsack and the Sneak skill book Legend of Krately House. To the South-West, the bodies of two Hunters lay in a rocky lair inhabited by two Bears. * Burning Caravan - WNW of Falkreath is a burning Horse-Drawn cart along with several burnt bodies. There is a leveled amount of gold inside the chest on top of the carriage. The destruction looks as if it was caused by a Dragon attack. * Dark Elf's Grave - A mourner seems to have joined his relative in the afterlife after being backstabbed and left to die at this Nordic burial site. * Fisherman's Island - A Fisherman on a small island in Lake Ilinalta. The island has a beehive and a large number of bees. * Hunter's Camp: Angi's camp - west of Angi's camp. * Hunter's Camp: Sunderstone Gorge - Opposite Sunderstone Gorge, East of Bilegulch Mine. * Hunter's Camp: The Guardian Stones - South-West from the Guardian Stones next to the river. A Hunter is usually nearby. The camp contains a leveled Chest. * Hunter's Camp: Upper Pinewatch Ridge - Past the dead Dark Elf's Camp, up a windy path lies a cliff ledge where a Hunter has set camp, provided with the camp is a view of the most of Falkreath Hold. * Ilinalta Fisherman - A Fisherman camp at the West end of Lake Ilinalta. The tent contains a One-handed skill book Fire and Darkness. * Nordic Burial Grove - Six Graves and a large structure are set just West of North Shriekwind Bastion there isn't much except a few offerings of flowers. The Graves are guarded by two Skeletons. * Peddler's Misfortune - An overturned cart marks the death of an unlucky Peddler who lies dead at the scene. * Prospector's Shack - A shack South of Bonechill Passage, lies the scene of a Dragon attack, which leaves a house open for looting. * Riverwood Folly - Below and East of Bleak Falls Barrow is the remains of an Ancient Nordic Tower, home to a small group of Bandits guarding their loot. * Sacrificial Altar: Evergreen Woods - A small altar with an Apothecary's Satchel and a Conjuration skill book. Walk directly West of Roadside Ruins - Falkreath. * Shrine of Akatosh - Nearby the White Cap Circle lies a shrine with the Enchanting skill book A Tragedy in Black. .]] * Shrine of Talos Massacre - South-West of the Bandit camp is a shrine with three dead worshippers and a dead Thalmor. * Sunken Barrow - A small ancient ruin in Lake Ilinalta with a treasure Chest and two leveled Soul Gems at the bottom. It is located West of the Guardian Stones, along the coastline near rocks raised from the water and is home to two Slaughterfish. * Sunken Fishing Boat - North of Half-Moon Mill, beneath the lake is a clump of rocks that hide a large treasure Chest. * The Conjurer's Altar - North of Pinewatch, just off the lakeside road, is a small altar with skeletal remains and the Conjuration skill book 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. * The Headless Skeleton - North from Southfringe Sanctum, a Skeleton lies next to a tree, a Chest and the Conjuration skill book The Warrior's Charge. * The Indigestible Emerald - Just by the waterfall at the North-East part of Lake Ilinalta is a corpse of an animal, which holds an Emerald inside its ribcage. * The Lost Conjurer - Up the snowy slope West from Bloodlet Throne is a small Conjuration circle with some Void Salts and the Conjuration skill book 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. Nearby are two Orichalcum Ore veins. * The Mauled Refugees - West of Helgen is a small camp with two slain Refugees. There is a Wolf prowling the area. * The Silvermoon - An underwater shipwreck in Lake Ilinalta with a leveled weapon, and a chest containing a random amount of gold. Just south of The Lady Stone, look for the top of a broken ship's mast sticking out of the lake. * Toadstool Ring - A strangely grown circle of fungi, a few steps South-West of Bilegulch Ridge Dragon Mound. .]] * Toppled Towers - North of Knifepoint Ridge, two toppled towers are home to a couple of Wolves. Inside are two unlocked Chests with leveled items. * Two Lost Crates - Above Angi's Camp and to the South-East, two crates with the Sneak skill book Three Thieves. Further South is a Gold Ore vein. *White Cap Circle - Just North of Twilight Sepulcher is an unusual circle of White Cap mushrooms, with a Staff and the Archery skill book Father of the Niben inside. One of Kyne's Sacred Trials is located here. *Wild Animal Den: Orphan's Tear - Not far from the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp is an overhang, acting the home to some wild animals. *Wild Animal Den: Pinewatch Outcropping - North-West of Pinewatch lays a den where animals have been capturing Wood Cutters and devouring them. Haafingar (Solitude) *Reeking Cave - Northwest of the Thalmor Embassy (to which it is connected by a trapdoor), this small cave is inhabited by a Frost troll. It contains an Illusion skill book. .]] *Clam Digger's Camp - West of Northwatch Keep, a small camp with a clam farm and a cooking spit. *Forsworn Ambush Camp - Two Forsworn have set up three Bear Traps in the gully just south of Volskygge and have already lured a Nord to his death. They attack on sight. Check their tent at the eastern end of the gully for a chest,(Novice lock). *Howling Wolf's Folly - On the road from Lost Echo Cave toward Steepfall Burrow. A snow bear or frost troll, depending on the Dovahkiin's level, resides here and leaps down from the small promontory to attack. One of its kills, (a soldier), has a Lockpicking (Skyrim) Skill Book Proper Lock Design on its corpse. *Pinemoon Bear Lair - South of Pinemoon Cave, a large rocky outcropping is home to a bear along with some dead prey. *Haafingar Sabre Cat Lair - East of the Thalmor Embassy, a rocky outcropping with two Sabre Cats and a dead Argonian carrying the Pickpocket skill book Guide To Better Thieving. *Pincushion Peter - A skeleton east of the Thalmor Embassy with an Light Armor skill book and a Staff of Fireballs. There is a knapsack as well. *Haafingar Nordic Burial Ruins - On the road that climbs up to the Thalmor Embassy, a small trail to the right leads to an old Nordic monument with some burial urns and a leveled weapon. *Fool's Gold Island - A mudcrab inhabited island west of Broken Oar Grotto, with a lone flag planted at its top and a skeleton embracing it. Two gold ore veins lie at the base of the small hill, on opposite sides. *Solitude Attack Camp - This camp is used for the final assault on Solitude. Hjaalmarch (Morthal) *Summoning Stones - A mysterious ruin frequented by Falion of Morthal. It can be used to cure Vampirism. *Ghost Barrow - A ancient Nord mausoleum with an adept locked trapdoor guarding a grave with a few weapons. Northeast of Kjenstag Ruins. Complete the Kjenstag Ruins mini-quest to access the grave. ]] *Black Arts Burial Ground - A burial mound Southeast of Morthal with an Illusion skill book. *The Conjuror's Caravan - Two bandits have ambushed a caravan and slaughtered the magician, and are dividing the spoils. They are immediately hostile. The caravan contains the following: Skill Book Speech A Dance in Fire, Book VI, two Apothecary Satchels , Potions and some loose gear. *Smuggler's Alcove - East of East Empire Company Warehouse and north of the Apprentice Stone is an abandoned campsite with the Pickpocket skill book Purloined Shadows. *Draugr Burial Mound - Northwest of Morthal, near The Apprentice Stone, is a half-flooded Nordic mound with a locked chest (Novice) and a Lockpicking skill book The Locked Room. *Swamp Pond Massacre - An abandoned camp north of the Apprentice Stone. Skill Book Restoration: The Exodus, can be found in one of the lean-tos. *Karth River Henge - A random Mage has set up his lab on the other side of the river east of Dragon Bridge, with an Alchemy skill book. *Karth River Forest - A Dragon Mound that will open during Diplomatic Immunity. *Ambushed Caravan - A merchant's wagon and two dead humans, killed by Forsworn. A skill book can be found in their Knapsack. *Riverside Bandit Camp - A small Bandits camp east of Dragon Bridge, a short way from the Karth River Henge described above. Next to a locked chest lies the Block skill book Warrior. *Single Hunter Camp - Up the path towards North Cold Rock Pass is a small hunter camp with the Archery skill book The Gold Ribbon of Merit. *Dead Mammoth - Southwest of Morthal and near Dead Men's Respite, by the side of a dirt path by the river, a Bear has just brought down a Mammoth. *Pinned Draugrs - Southeast of the Abandoned Shack and west of Ustengrav are the crumbled remains of a Nordic tomb. A Burial Urn and a locked chest can be found among the stones as well as the bodies of two Draugrs. One of them carries the Sneak skill book Sacred Witness. The Pale (Dawnstar) *Barnacle Boat - On the beach west of Dawnstar lies a small overturned boat containing a Scimitar, a knapsack and the Alteration skill book, Daughter of the Niben. *Bandit Camp (Dawnstar) - A small camp home to three bandits lies to the west of Dawnstar and to the north of Mzinchaleft. The camp contains an unlocked chest and the Destruction skill book A Hypothetical Treachery. *Lover's Tent - East of Dawnstar Sanctuary is a tent with many wild flowers and an Amulet of Mara inside. *Mammoth Burial Pit - West of Loreius Farm is a pit with mammoth skeletons, a fresh dead mammoth, and the only two known poachers in the game. One of Kyne's Sacred Trials takes place here. *Viinturuth Dragon Burial Mound - West of Anga's Mill by the roadside. A locked chest lies behind one of the pillar stones. *Just west of Anga's Mill is a lone tent and campfire near a pond and waterfall. A skeleton, barrel and locked strongbox are hidden behind the waterfall. *Frost Troll Lair - West of Dawnstar, a rocky outcropping is home to a Frost Troll. At the back of the cave is the Block skill book Death Blow of Abernanit and an unlocked chest. *Burned Down House - South of High Gate Ruins is a burned down house with various household items scattered. There is also a burned down horse carriage near the front with a burnt corpse next to it that is still on fire. *Sunken Treasures - North west of the Wreck of the Brinehammer in the Sea of Ghosts lies a sunken chest with leveled loot. *Mammoth's Rest - West of the Tower of Mzark a dead Mammoth can be found, laying in the snow. Just behind it a Giant stands in some sort of cave/roof, with remains of other animals around him. The Reach (Markarth) ]] *Druadac Dwemer Pavillion - West of the Shrine to Peryite, near the mountain summit, is a Dwemer four-sided arch guarded by a Wispmother. * Dead captive in a swimming pond (visible from world map) - A dead swimmer with a high value necklace is nearby. Northwest of Shrine to Peryite. * A dead Sabre Cat with a skeleton. Also a Enchanted Hunting Bow, a leveled Battle axe, some steel arrows and a Knapsack containing random items are found here. West of Shrine to Peryite, in a cliff. * Totem to the Dragon - Between the Shrine to Peryite and Karthwasten is an alcove at the base of the cliff with a chest, two corpses and some poisons. The chest contains the Illusion skill book Incident in Necrom. * Dead Lovers Camp - Between Old Hroldan and Soljund's Sinkhole is a small camp with two dead bodies and an Apothecary's Satchel. * A broken boat on the shores of the river Southwest of Sky Haven Temple. It contains a strongbox, an apothecary's satchel, and scattered flawless gems, including, a Flawless Ruby used for the quest, The Only Cure. In the water next to it are a few mead barrels and a chest. * Island chest - West of Old Hroldan lies a chest on a small island with the Illusion Skill Book: 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn. * Attacked Forsworn camp - West of Reachcliff Cave is a forsworn camp under attack by two soldiers, with a treasure chest, satchel, and Blocking skill book. * Dwarven Pillar - East of Deep Folk Crossing is a small dwemer ruin with a lone standing pillar, an altar with two dwarven arrows and a Dwemer Convector. * Dwarven Arch - By a waterfall just north of Harmugstahl is a small dwarven arch with the Restoration (Skyrim) skill book Withershins. * Trollsbane Demise - Between Valthume and Cradle Stone Tower is a troll den where the body of Frofnir Trollsbane is found. The den is home to two trolls fighting one another. Frofnir carries the unique warhammer Trollsbane. * Small Forsworn camp - Exactly east of Dushnikh Yal and Southwest of Rorikstead, on a small path that climbs up towards Valthume is a small forwsworn camp with two forsworn. An Apothecary's Satchel lies on one of the hay beds. * Juniper Shrine - Northwest of Valthume, further up the path from the small Forsworn camp above, is a small dwemer ruin with a planted Juniper tree. Behind the tree is an unlocked dwemer chest and the skill book Enchanter's Primer. * Dead Forsworn camp - Southwest of Bthardzam is a small forsworn camp with two dead Forsworns apparently killed by a nearby Frost Troll. Notable items include the Destruction skill book The Art of War Magicand a number of pelts. There is a silver ore vein nearby and a quicksilver vein further up the mountain. * Animal Meal - South east of Harmugstahl and slightly east of the river on a rocky terrace by the banks, a leveled animal guards the body of a dead bandit. Next to the body is the Destruction skill book The Horror of Castle Xyr. A Silver Ore vein can be found nearby. The Rift (Riften) *Shrine of Talos - South of Froki's Shack is a Talos statue and shrine with gold and some books, including the Two-Handed skill book King. *Collapsed Nordic Ruin - Directly south of Largashbur. Most easily accessed after the quest Repentance, it is found by going directly west from the back entrance of Darklight Tower. It is easy to see from a distance, as there is a large pillar adjacent to it, as well as some stairs. The ruin has no entrance, and the only inhabitant is a single Troll. One chest is found in the ruin. A short walk to the east, the Lockpicking skill book Proper Lock Design can be found next to a fallen birch tree. .]] * The Burning Farmhouse - Found east of Lost Tongue Overlook and directly south of Broken Helm Hollow surrounded by mountains. Inside the house is an unlocked chest as well as a Scroll of Conjure Flame Atronach, which is likely why the house is burning. A Destruction skill book is hidden under a hollow fallen tree. * Treasure hunter's island- south of Nilheim is a treasure chest on an island, near by is a small camp with directions to the treasure chest. *Trolled Stormcloak Cave - Heading north down the path from Ivarstead is a rocky outcrop inhabited by a troll. The cave contains the bodies of two stormcloaks as well as an Orichalcum ore vein. One of the bodies carries a note as well as a copy of Chimarvamidium. * Clearspring Cave - a cave located below Clearspring Tarn. * Water slide chest - North of Nilheim, down a very long water chute, is a lone chest in a narrow canyon before another large waterfall. * To the southwest of Darkwater Pass, to the left when climbing up the path towards Ivarstead and near a Corundum Ore vein, are some barrels and an empty sack next to the Pickpocket skill book Aevar Stone-Singer. This is located just north of the water slide chest described above. * Half-Tower Bandit Camp - Southeast of Riften, along the main road, a single ruined tower hides two bandits waiting for an ambush. * Flagged Troll Lair - East of Stendarr's Beacon in the most southeastern part of Skyrim, a blood trail leads to a Frost Troll lair. A lone flag raised on the rocky ledge marks the location of an leveled helmet, a locked strongbox and a Block skill book A Dance in Fire, Book II. * Miner Camp - Exactly east of Stendarr's Beacon, just downhill from Flagged Troll Lair, (see above), is a single bed roll under a tree, next to a pickaxe and some books, including the Sneak skill book 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed. * Dead Redguard - West of Heartwood Mill, a dead Redguard man lies over a tree stump, with the Lockpicking skill book Advances in Lock Picking underneath him. * Hunter Camp - Northwest of Merryfair Farm is a small camp with two trading hunters. The Archery skill book The Gold Ribbon of Merit is in one of the tents. * Bandit's House - North of Heartwood Mill is an abandoned wooden house taken over by two bandits and their dog. The Block skill book Battle of Red Mountain is on the table. * The Frozen Miner - East of Fort Greenwall up in the mountains, a Frost Troll guards the skeleton of a miner resting under its collapsed tent. Slightly down the slope, some other skeletal remains are found next to a pair of boots and the Destruction skill book The Art of War Magic. * Below and directly west of the frozen miner, (described above), a set of armor and the Heavy Armor skill book Hallgerd's Tale lie behind a fallen tree. *South of Northwind Summit, on a ledge on the way down the mountain, there are two skeletons and a novice locked chest with some loot. Winterhold Hold (Winterhold) * Altar of Xrib - Located southwest of Winterhold. It's an ancient sacrificial altar, surrounded by a piles of bones. Among the bones are a Skill Book and random offerings. * Dead man's Treasure - On the very large island north-east of the Wreck of the Winter War is a raised flag with seven - nine gold ingots and a Pickpocket skill book. Stuck in the wooden crate may be found A Hallowed Dwarven Dagger, (Damage 14 weight 3.5 value 828 - undead up to level 21 flee for 30 seonds), which may be dislodged using spells or shouts if it does not automatically trigger the pickup option. (X-Box 360) .]] *Mount Anthor Summit - Located west of Mount Anthor. Access via the exit from Ironbind Hallows. * Raised Flag - South of Mount Anthor Summit is a raised flag with a scaled weapon, helm, and a satchel. * Rundi's Altar - South-east of the College of Winterhold, This is the final resting place for Rundi. * Shrine of Arkay - North of Windhelm, two leveled soul gems as well as some mountain flowers. * The Chill - North of The College of Winterhold, this location serves as the prison on Winterhold Hold. * North of Ysgramor's tomb is a Shrine of Talos. On the lower platform is a large cage containing some dead Skeevers. On the side of the cage is an Apothecary's Satchel, a Scroll of Calm and the skill book Breathing Water. * The Dead Refugees - West of Whistling Mine along the road towards Mount Anthor, three refugees lie dead next to their snowed-in cart. The cart contains an Apothecary's Satchel and the Enchanting skill book Enchanter's Primer. * Trius' Camp - South of Pilgrim's Trench, a skeleton lies in a lean-to camp in front of a campfire. The note For Shelly can be found on top of a barrel. * Flagged Chest - On the island north of The Tower Stone, a raised flag marks the location of an unlocked chest. A skeleton lies next to the Heavy Armor skill book The Knights of the Nine. *Haul of the Horkers - Just northeast of Journeyman's Nook, on the way down to the waterfront, in the crevice of the rock/ice, two Horkers guard a locked chest with random loot. A skillbook restoration lies beside it. 2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand. There is a Silver ore vein at the exact spot. *Yisra's Beachside Combustion - Yisra failed when tried the Spell Tome Flame Cloak on the beach. Find the spell tome beside him and a necklace on his burned body north east of Winterhold Imperial Camp. *The Friends - Southeast, in a crevice leading up from the river flowing under The College of Winterhold 's bridge are two skeletons.(Though it is East from Winterhold.) One was caught in a bear trap and the other is seen crouched over the other. There is an Apothecary Satchel nearby. Whiterun Hold (Whiterun) * Smuggler's Den - Several bandits have setup camp northwest of Dragonsreach, just outside the city walls under a small cliff. On a table is the Pickpocket skill book Aevar Stone-Singer. * Fallen Tree Bridge - South of Hillgrund's Tomb is a massive fallen tree crossing the gorge with the river rapids below. Beyond the rapids is a body washed up on shore. * Fossilized Giant Mud Crab - West of Broken Fang Cave. The carcass of a giant fossilized mud crab can be found here. * Puzzling Pillar Ruins - a caved in ruin southeast of Sleeping Tree camp. A Nordic animal puzzle must be solved in order to remove the grate covering the ruin. * The Two Pillars - Southeast of Swindler's Den is a shrine with the Enchanting skill book Twin Secrets. * Fetid Pond - Southwest of Swindler's Den is a pond in a depression with a dead bandit. He has the skill book Beggar on him. * Lady of the Lake - West of Whiterun, there is a small spring with a hand sticking out, holding a leveled sword. (See also: Easter Eggs (Skyrim).) * Wispmother Pass - Southwest of Fort Amol at a pass on the path that travels southwards towards Ivarstead is a small ruin with a nearby Wispmother. The skill book The Warrior's Charge sits on top of a basket and a hidden locked strongbox. * Icy Alcove Bandits Camp - South of Riverwood, along the small path that climbs up towards Helgen is a small bandits camp with a cooking pot, a locked chest and the Block skill book Warrior. * Failed Conjurers Shrine - Just west of Fort Greymoor and north east of the Puzzling Pillar Ruins, (above), lie several small ancient Nordic ruins on top of a small rocky mound. In the center there is an altar with a dead mage laid on top. Three leveled skeletons lurking nearby may explain his death. On the altar next to the corpse lie several alchemy ingredients and the Conjuration skill book Liminal Bridges. A mammoth and several mudcrabs may be found just to the west and three graves can be found Northeast. *Half in the ground north of Sleeping Tree Camp lies a mammoth skeleton with a human skeleton inside its belly. Swallowed Skeleton. *Money Tree - A hollow tree just a bit north of North Brittleshin Pass has a Strong Box, (apprentice lock). An easy way to find it is to travel along the road from Whiterun and when near the cave head down the dirt road. Solstheim (Raven Rock) Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Unmarked Locations